The Blight Legacy
by James Bryan
Summary: Jillia gets a visitor in her manor in Harmonia.
1.

The Blight Legacy:

**The Blight Legacy**

**Chapter 1 - The Baby**

"Ahhh!" Jillia Blight cried out in pain. She was giving birth to a child. "Oh GOD!!!!"

It had been less than a year since Jilla's husband, Jowy, King of Highland, had sent her to Harmonia to begin a new life. Her real name, however, was no longer Jillia Blight, but for sake of confusion, I'll refer to her as Jillia Blight. "Aunt Jillia, are you okay--OW! That hurts! Let go!" Jillia had grabbed Pilika's hand.

"S--aaaagghhh--ORRY," Jillia replied through strained breaths and cries of pain. 

After numerous hours of pain and sweat, a new life had emerged from the womb. Jilla's womb. "Ah...finally..." Jillia whispered as she cradled her new born child in her arms. "Ah...my son...you look just like your father..."

Pilika stood on her tip-toes so she could see the baby. "You're right, he looks ALOT like Uncle Jowy!" From the grey eyes to the sleek blonde hair, the child looked alot like it's father.

Suddenly, tears started dripping from Jillia's eyes. She was weeping. "Aunt Jillia, are you okay?" Pilika asked.

"Pilika, it's time to go. Let's go out and play!" one of Jillia's maids, Rika, told her. "Let's leave Aunt Jillia alone, okay?"

"Kay!" She said loudly, exiting through the large double-doors.

"Everyone, please leave. I'll be all right. And leave my son with me," Jillia told all her maids after Pilika and Rika left.

"But, miss..." one of her maids contradicted.

"No, I'll be fine. Leave me, I need a moment to think," Jillia replied. "Please."

The maids lined up and left the room.

"Well, it looks like it's just me and you in this room. So what should we name you...Mikal? T'lear? No...Ryu? Absolutley not. How about Ky? Nah. Frederìc? Agares, after my father? Or Luca, no...I will definatley not name him Luca. That name is cursed forever. Mixoul...no. I have it. I shall name him Jowy Blight, after his late father."

Jillia sat podering for a moment, until she started crying again. "Oh, Lord...I wish...he were here...oh, why must I still love him?" she asked herself. She wiped away her tears. "I musn't cry for him. He would call me weak for that, and I most certainly am not weak." 

She looked down at her son. "Yes. That is it. I shall name him Jowy. Jowy Atreides Blight." Just then, a maid knocked on her door. 

"Are you okay, miss?" it was Rika. Rika was the youngest of her maids, being only a year or so younger than herself. After all, she was only sixteen years old.

"Yes, I am okay. Please enter."

Rika entered, and curtsied at the doorway. "Miss, Pilika would like to make a suggestion on what to name the child. May she enter?"

"Yes, she may enter," Jillia responded. 

Pilika came bounding into the room. "Aunt Jillia, I've got a name for 'im! Name him Jowy! Please? Pretty please?"

"Thank you very much, Pilika. I really needed the suggestion. Hey, I think that's what I'll name him!" Jillia lied, making it look like Pilika had thought up the name first. She forced a smile, although what she really wanted to do was hand her child to Rika and turn over and cry. 

Pilika smiled and left the room. "Miss, there is someone here to see you. Actually, three people..." Rika told Jillia.

"Oh, really? We haven't had company in quite a while. But I'm not properly dressed..." Jillia replied.

"Yes, I know, miss. They are waiting in the parlor. If you wish, I'll tell them to leave."

"No, don't do that...if you would take Jowy, I'll go get myself cleaned up, and then I'll meet them down there. Have Merloe fix some tea and crumpets," Jillia told Rika.

"Um, miss, who is Jowy? Is that what you named the baby?" Rika asked.

"Yes, that is his name. Now go tell Merloe and I'll be down in about thirty minutes," Jillia responded.

"Oh, all right..." Rika replied, taking Jowy very carefully from Jillia's arms.

Rika left the room and Jillia climbed out of her bed, very tired from hard labor. "Ou...ou..." 

She took off her nightgown and looked at her once-full figure in the mirror, now a young girl with a huge belly. "Oh, God..." she said. She climbed into the bathtub and began to was herself off.

"I wonder who the visitors are..."

-end of chapter 1-

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I'M EVIL!!!!! Aren't I? Yes, I know I am. Thank you very much! Oh yeah, I'm changing my name from Shorty to Jowy. Buh-bye!**

**-Jowy Blight**


	2. 

The Blight LegacyChapter 2:

**The Blight Legacy  
Chapter 2: The Visitor**

**(Jillia may sound kinda OOC, but she gets kinda mad)**

There was knock on the bathroom door. "Miss?" It was Rika.

"Yes, yes, I'm almost out," Jillia replied.

"No...it's...that Jowy is crying...I think he wants his mother..." Rika was obviously very nervous about caring for a crying baby.

"Oh, bother...I'm coming..." she had just finished fixing her hair, so she was ready to meet the guests. Then she heard the wailing in the room next to hers. She sighed. "I'll go get him..." Jillia said.

"I'll tell the guests that you'll be right there." Rika said and hurried out of the room, down the two flights of stairs and around the corner and through the hall to the parlor.

"Miss Jillia will be right with you," she said.

"Thank you. I hope she gets out here soon, I'm getting impatient!" a girl said, stomping her foot.

"Get a grip...she's always been like this..." a man replied. He sighed and looked out the window at Pilika playing. She hadn't seen him yet.

Carrying the baby, Jillia emerged from his room, cooing and stroking him gently. "Shhh, little Jowy, he have visitors!" she said exictedly, just like a little girl. A little girl that she really was, that had been Princess of Highland for 16 years, then suddenly turned into the Queen with Jowy Atreides' marriage into the Blight family. Then her whole world came crashing down around her when the General of the Dunan Army invaded L'Renioulle.

She walked down the steps slowly, and she started singing. "Hush little baby, don't say a word...mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." Jillia turned around the corner to the door where the parlor was. She walked in, not bothering to look at the guests. When she saw who they were, she almost dropped the baby. "Oh my GOD!"

Jillia quickly walked toward the nearest chair and sat down, holding Jowy in one hand and fanning her face with the other. As soon as she calmed down, she said, "Jowy Atreides. That is your name, is it? Or have you gone to some other county and married some other poor girl and become king of that country, too?" by the look on Jillia's face, one could tell she was both surprised, extremely happy, and furious all at the same time.

"Jillia...yes, my name is Jowy Atreides. Or Jowy Blight, if that is what you wish to call me. Nanami, Makoto [Genkaku's son], and I have been travelling the world. We've been to the Toran Republic, Harmonia, the Grasslands, the Nameless Lands, the Queendom of Fanela, and many others. Jillia Blight, I love you."

"Oh...my God..." Jillia replied to the statement. Makoto and Nanami felt it was time to leave the two alone, and silently got up and left the room. "That can't be. This child...this is my husband's child. My child."

"Are you saying that you have remarried?" Jowy asked.

"No, Jowy. I'm saying that is is OUR child, YOUR child, MY child."

Jowy went pale. "R...really? I mean, that's my son?" Jowy asked, the fear now gone and his look replaced by excitement.

"No DUH, it's your son. I just said that." Jillia replied, obviously angered.

"Wow..." Jowy said. "My son, huh?" he was ignoring the fact that Jillia was beginning to get angry at the stupidity of man's words. "Jillia, I am so sorry..."

"Sorry for what? You weren't the one that had to give birth to the child." Jillia said. It was very late now, after spending all morning and afternoon birthing the child, then the rest of the evening primping and getting ready to meet her 'guests'.

Jowy scratched his, embarressed. "Yeah...uh...I guess you're right." his face went red as he said this.

All the sudden, Jillia burst out laughing. "Jowy..."

"What?" he asked.

"You know what, no matter how hard I try, I cannot be angry at your boyish nature." she laughed some more, and baby Jowy started giggling at the rising and falling of her chest. "Jowy Atreides, I love you too."

"R--really? You mean it? You mean you can still love me after all I've done? Betrayed your father...betrayed my best friends, used you...I don't think that anyone could love me..." Jowy replied, the boyish grin that he had been wearing suddenly disappeared.

"Really...Jowy...I bet I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"Oh...Jillia..." Jowy replied. The words obviously got to him alot, hence the tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Jowy Atreides, meet your son, Jowy Blight Atreides." Jillia said, tears flowing freely from her beautiful eyes. Now the tears were flowing from Jowy's eyes, too. As he reached out for his son, tears started falling down on to his blue shirt and white pants.

Jillia handed him his son. "Jowy, he looks exactly like you." Jillia said. 

Jowy held his son close to his body, so he could hear his heart beat. He whispered in his ear, "I love you, my son."

The sun was setting, and Jillia, Jowy, and Jowy [hee hee! ^_^] were facing out the window. Jowy Sr. [I laughed again when I typed that] smiled at Jillia and his son. "Jillia Blight...I...you know...we aren't offically married anymore...so..."


End file.
